


Tropical Relaxation

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Other, Part of an old project, cute Pokemon short story, mini au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: After becoming Champion Selene visits an island she discovered during her time as a trainer.
Kudos: 2





	Tropical Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. Over on discord a server I'm in has started doing theme-share where every week is a new theme and you can do whatever you want for inspiration. Weather its writing, drawing, whatever comes to mind when your in a content block. I decided to use this after writing RHPC just as a refresher for my mind. I might do more theme-shares, but won't do them every week. Just if inspiration comes to me or I like the theme and could write a story out of it.
> 
> 2\. A few years ago I red this Pokemon comic called Random Doom and been wanting to write my own Pokemon related series based on it. Sadly, I couldn't come up with a good story line and I didn't like the direction it was heading. I figured with this theme and thinking back on my project. Decide to pick it back up, somewhat since everything is different. I might bring this project back now once I get a story and plot for this.
> 
> That's all I needed to say tonight. I hope you enjoy!!

Ever since becoming Champion, Selene’s life was different. Many trainers in Alola wanted to battle her, or ask for autographs and many shops gave her discounts for stuff. Though she missed the good ol days when she started her journey and everything was simple, just her and her Pokemon exploring and having fun. 

It’s been a year, and finally Selene got that long awaited vacation. She remembered this island she found sometime after her first trial. 

During a small visit to MeleMele Meadow her Popplio, Rhythm and her newest Pokemon Cutiefly named Pixie found a cave near the meadow. The Pokemon entered the cave with Selene right behind and ended up on the beach where just a Lapras ride away was an island.

Selene wanted to check out the beach and called upon a Lapras ride to borrow to check the place out. Once making it to the island, Selene saw how beautiful everything was from all the trees bearing different berries, many different flowers, and how there were not that many Pokemon around here. It was quite a peaceful island.

“What do you guys think? Want to stay here for a bit? Or, want to get going and battle the kahuna?” Selene asked. Rhythm and Pixie looked at each other wondering what they should do? Rhythm smiled and ran into the water and started to swim. Selene laughed seeing how happy Rhythm was. “Alright we can stay for a bit.” Pixie smiled and flew off to play with Rhythm. While they played, Selene took out her Pokeball and released Caramel her Pichu out for a bit.

Caramel was confused where he was till Selene picked him up. “It's okay Caramel, We’re just relaxing a bit before we battle Hala.” She comforted.

“Pi-Pichu.” Caramel said. Selene smiled and sat down under a tree as she watched her Pokemon play. Caramel smiled and sat down next to his trainer and closed his eyes. Soon after closing his eyes, Caramel smelled something from on top of the trees. The electric type Pokemon climbed the tree and saw there were Pinap Berries on them. 

Caramel’s eyes sparkled seeing the berries on the tree and shook them off the branches as they dropped on the ground. “Pichu!” Caramel beamed as he ran down from the tree to eat the berry. Caramel ate the berry and licked his lips enjoying the taste. The Pichu was about to eat another berry till a blast of water splashed him in the face.

Caramel shook his body to dry off and glared seeing it with Rhythm who used his Water Gun attack. The Popplio laughed, which made Caramel mad. Caramel was upset and ran towards his teammates as they chased around the beach. 

Selene woke up and looked to see her Pokemon running around having fun, though that’s how she saw it. Selene laughed and watched her Pokemon run around the beach.

Now becoming champion, Selene has come back to the island to relax after being overwhelmed by the public. She watched her Pokemon, now fully evolved playing in the water or running around the sand. Selene enjoyed seeing her Pokemon have fun and wished they could go back to those times. She wanted to know what she can do next now that she’s champion. “Hey guys!” Selene called her team. Her team stopped and looked at their trainer. “I’ve been doing some thinking, and well...Now that we're champions what can we do now?” She asked.

Her team looked at each other wondering why at a time for relaxing Selene was thinking about the future. “I mean the past few months we’ve been getting autographs and going on big missions, and all of that makes me think about what are going to do.” Selene explained. 

Her Pokemon looked at her till Clyde, her Lycanroc Midnight form walked over and rested in her lap. “C-Clyde?” Selene asked. Clyde looked up and gave a low growl before laying down and sleeping. Soon Pixie now a Ribombee flew on by and sat down on her shoulder. Then all her Pokemon came by and rested right next to their trainer.

It hit Selene why they were back here in the first place. They were on a vacation to relax and not think about any problems. Just relax and enjoy a little fun time before more trainers want to battle. Selene smiled and laid down behind the tree, the same tree she rested on when she found this little tropical paradise. 

“You guys are right. We’ll think about it when we get back home. For now, let’s rest and enjoy this time together.”


End file.
